Kon's Wish
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Kon's not really the jokester or pervert we all know and love...Kon feels alone and that he has no purpose what so ever. He wishes that he could be human...that he could be loved...will that happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Kon's not really the jokester or pervert we all know and love...Kon feels alone and that he has no purpose what so ever. He wishes that he could be human...that he could be loved...will that happen...

* * *

**

"..." Kon sat on the open window sill and looked out at the night sky. "It's peaceful...I wish I could truly feel the cool breeze..."

He reached his paw out as a breeze drifted by. He frowned as he looked at the paw.

KON'S POV

I wish I didn't have this stupid stuffed lion as a body...Look at it...everyone either ignores me, thinks I'm 'cute', or picks at me...I hate it. Then again...I don't deserve better. I'm not human...I guess that's why they don't treat me like one. They don't really care about me...

"What is keeping me here?" I asked myself as I looked back at a snoring Ichigo. I frowned as I stood up. I leaned out the window and fell. I landed on the ground with a 'umph' and started walking. As I was walking away, I looked back. "Nothing is..."

* * *

I soon came to the park and decided to take a break. It's not like I needed to sleep or rest...I'm not really alive...I just feel like sitting down and looking at the stars again for some reason. As I look up, I noticed there was no moon, and a strange orange star was falling. Looking at it made me feel...weird... 

MYSTERIOUS PERON'S POV

"Tonight is the night, that I can cast this spell...the planets completely line up, the moon is gone...after all these years." A deep male voice said, then raised his arms. "Power of the planets grant me away to find my other half, my other soul. For together, our power will be something to behold. My strenght will complete his, as his mine. And together nothing can stop us this time!"

A powerful light shot from the sky and hit him. It then left and went back to the skay, only to come down again in the form of an orange shooting star.

KON'S POV

"Is that thing coming towards me?!" I yelled as I jumped up. However, I was too late as it hit me. I blacked out.

* * *

"M-my head..." I groaned as I became concious. I shook my head as I opened my eyes, only to see dirty blonde hair? I frowned as I pulled it, then winced when pain shot drew my head. Wait a second! I have hands! WTF! I crawled to the nearby fountain and looked into it. I gasped when I saw baby blue eyes looking back at me. "I-I-I...I'm human! I'm...I'm naked! I'm a naked human!" 

I stiffen when I heard a familar male voice yell my name. "Why the hell are is he naked?!" I tried to stand up, but I ended up wobbling back to the ground. So, I just settled for turning around on while on the ground. Ichigo was in his shinigami form. I tilted my head at him. "It's like he can see me..." Ichigo said as he scratched the top of his head. "I wonder what he's doing out here naked?"

"..." I remained slient. I was nervous that if I talked, he would know that it was me. I shivered as the wind blew. I now take back that feeling the breeze crap. Now that I'm human...I'm scared...I felt some warmth and noticed that Ichigo gave me the top of his shinigami uniform. I looked up to see him standing over me and looking down with a slight blush on his face. I releazied he must be cold, so I took his top off and held it up for him.

"So...you can see me..." He concluded with a nervous smile. He shook his head and pushed the top back at me. "If you can see and hear me, keep it on. It's kind of chilly tonight."

"..." I frowned and held it out to him. I didn't need his charatiy or sympath- He stopped my thought when he took his top from my hand and placed it back on my shoulders. I looked at him while still frowning. He scracthed the back of his head.

"Look, it's cold. Just keep the damn thing on!" He told me, then asked. "Why are you out here...naked?" He blushed slightly. I shivered, but didn't pull the coat closer to me. I tried to stand up, but wobbled into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"..." I tried to pull myself out of his arms, but having to much limbs makes it harder to move. They were so much heavier than I was use to. I only ended up falling into his arms again.

"Hey, calm down! I'm not going to hurt!" He snapped at me, but I still struggled. I then accidently kneed him in the groin. This caused him to let me go and I feel toward the ground. I reached out and grabbed something, which turned out to be his arm. We both ended up falling, with me on the bottom on my back and Ichigo on top of me between my legs.

I shivered at a weird feeling that I felt and my body got a little hotter. I didn't like it; it made my stomach feel weird. I weakly pushed Ichigo off of me and crawled away quickly.

"H-hey!" Ichigo shouted as he stood up, wincing from his still sore groan and ran after me. I crawled as fast I could, which wasn't that fast. "Gottcha!" He yelled in trumphin when he picked me up bridal style. I struggled, which made him smirk. "You can't do anything now. I'll take you to Goat Chin to see what's wrong with you. Maybe you forgot your memory or s-OW!"

He yelled in pain when I bit his arm. He glared at him.

"I don't even know why I'm helping you, you ungrateful bastard!" He snapped, causing me to wince in fear of being tossed hard into something like the floor or a wall. I let out a whimper from the thought of the pain I would feel.

REGULAR POV

Ichigo sighed in frustration and slight guilt. He didn't mean to make the pretty boy scared.

"Look, just sit still so I can help you. You don't want to be out here by yourself, all alone...?" Ichigo asked while walking and lookind down at the boy he had in his arms. Said boy looked up with a sad expression, which tugged at Ichigo's heart. "We'll be there in a couple of minutes or so...so, stop bitting me and stuff!"

* * *

"Damn it, Goat Chin!" Ichigo yelled as he dodged a hit from Isshin, who gazed at Kon curiously. 

"Ichigo, my boy! I didn't know you had it in you!" Isshin declared proudly as he patted a confused Ichigo on the back. "But where are his clothes? Did you tear them up in the 'heat of the moment?'" Ichigo's eyes widen and his face turned a deep red. Kon just looked confused, but was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"YOU IDOIT! I-WE DIDN'T DO THAT!" Ichigo yelled, causing Kon to flinch and cover his ears. Ichigo sat Kon on the couch while he chased Isshin around the living room. Kon watched in amusement, until he remembered his situation. He crawled off the couch and into the hall while still wearing Ichigo's shinigami top. He had almost made it to the door, when he came face to face with...HER! Kon jumped back and yelled as loud as he could in fear, then passed out.

Ichigo, Karin/?, and Isshin all ran to see what was wrong and blinked at the passed out Kon.

* * *

"..." Kon slowly sat up and yawned while he streched out in his catish way. Ichigo watched in amusment, then decided to voice his opinion. 

"You act like a cat." Ichigo stated while standing up. Kon glared at him, then ignored him as he checked out his surroundings. He frowned when he noticed that he was back were he started at before all this mess had happened. Back in his prision... He then noticed that he had on a large blue sweater, that lopped to the side and showed off his cremy shoulder, and black jeans that were kind of big on him. He tilted his head at Ichigo in a silent question.

KON'S POV

_**  
I feel like speed  
I feel like liquid  
I give in to you  
I melt into you**_

"Goat Chin dressed you after he checked over to see if you were wounded or something. He said that there's nothing wrong with you, phyicallly at least. So...what were you doing out..there naked at night?" Ichigo asked with a slight blush. I frowned and turned away from him while crossing my arms. Why should he know or care?! "Hey, why the hell are you so mad at me?!"

"..." I ignored him as tried to stand up, but got tangled by the covers and ended up falling face flat on the floor. Ichigo laughed loudly while holding his sides. I sat up and rubbed my face while pouting. I could do without the pain too... I crawled to the door and was about to open it, when I was picked and stood up. I wobbled and thought I was going to fall, but Ichigo held me around the waist. I glared at him and tried to pull away.

_**I felt like nothing  
Was said and done  
I fall into you  
I fall into you**_

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you walk! You don't have to be such an as-Hey!" Ichigo yelled when I bit him on the arm. He growled and let me fall on the ground. I winced when I hit the ground with a thump. "You want to crawl, then crawl!"

With that said, he stomped out the door and down the stairs. This left me to slowly crawl out of the room and down the stairs. When I was almost to the bottom, Karin/? spoke from behind me. I was startled and I fell down the rest of the way. I sniffed when I sat up.

"HEY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU! ARE YOU OKAY?!" She asked me.

"What was that noise?" Isshin asked as he walked in the hallway. I wiped my face as tears flowed down them. I don't like these emotions...I have to learn how to control them better... Isshin checked me over, then winced a bruise I had on my head. "Nothing to bad...as long as you don't plan on doing that again...How did he fall?"

"He was crawling down the stairs, and I scared him." Karin explained. "I just asked why he was crawling. Why were you crawling?"

"..." I just stared at her, then screamed in fear when SHE came out of no where with bandages and in a nice outfit.

"I'll fix him up!" SHE exclaimed as she came towards me. I quickly crawled over to Ichigo and hid behind him, causing everyone to be confused as I screamed again.

"Calm down, she's not going to hurt you!" Ichigo told me as he tried to move out of the way, but I grabbed his legs and held on. "Oh, no! You didn't want my help ealier, you ain't getting it now!"

"..." I sniffed as tears came to my eyes. I let go of Ichigo's legs so that I could wipe my eyes with the back of my hands. Soon, I couldn't keep up and I glanced at Ichigo, then Isshin, and finally Karin/?

"Aw...I'LL HELP YOU!" Isshin exclaimed as he picked me up. "You're too cute! Now stop crying and dry your face... If you do, I'll cook you a fresh bach of chocolate chip pancakes..."

I sniffed as I stopped crying and wiped my face. I didn't know what chocolate chip pancakes were, but I heard Ichigo talk about them alot. They were his favorite kind.

"..." I looked up at Isshin as he carried me to the kitchen and sat me down. I then glanced at a sulking Ichigo.

* * *

"Never cooked me chocolate chip pancakes unless I did something stupid for him..." He muttered as he crossed his arms and glared at me as I ate another chocolate chip pancake drenched in syrup. I smiled as I stuffed into my mouth and ate. I glanced at the plate which had one pancake left in it, then at Ichigo. He did try to help me...maybe...I should give him one...Nah! I stuck my fork down, only to hit plate. I then noticed a smirking Ichigo chewing something. My eyes widen when I put two and two together. 

"..." I glared at him, then threw my fork at him. He dodged it, then sent a glare my way. Isshin came in and patted me gently on the head as he sat down at the table.

"Now, can you tell us your name?" Isshin asked seriously. I thought for a moment, then shook my head. "What about where you stay?" I shook my head.

"Why don't you talk?" Ichigo asked curiously. I frowned and looked down sadly.

"Your parents must be worried about you." Isshin stated. I looked up at him and shook my head. 'My parents' didn't even want me to live...they're not even really my 'parents'...more like creators. "Hey, don't cry now! Do you have anyone?"

"..." I shook my head in anger and sadness. I looked down as I balled my fist up and bit my lower lip. No one cared for Kon...I didn't even want that stupid name! They just thought it was funny! That's all I was, the punch line of the joke! I looked up in surprise when I felt someone pat my head. I tilted my head at Ichigo, who still had his hand on my head.

_**I don't need anyone  
Except for someone that I don't know  
I don't need anyone  
Except for someone I've not found**_

"Stop being a baby, you can stay here with us. We have an extra room anyway." Ichigo informed me. I stared at him confused. He was being...nice to me...well, sort of... I smiled slightly, but then remembered that his hand was still on my head. I knocked it off and turned around to face Isshin. "Hey! You rude little as-"

"Ichigo, he's a guest! Don't treat him like that!" Isshin scolded Ichigo. I stuck my tongue out at a growling Ichigo. Isshin looked at me. "And you shouldn't treat your host like that." I pouted. "Now...if you can't talk...can you write?"

"..." I shook my head. Isshin sighed as he stracthed the back of his head. "Well..this is going to be diffecult...I guess I can teach you on my free time...But first! A name! Let's see..blonde hair...blue eyes...how about..Jessica!"

"..." Ichigo and I face-planted on the floor.

"THAT'S A STUPID NAME!" Ichigo exclaimed, the said. "Even for him!"

"..." I glared at Ichigo, who stared at me. I squirmed a little as I grew uncomfortable.

"How about Kouen (AN: yes, it means something. Look it up)?" Ichigo suggested. Isshin nodded his head in agreement, then looked at me. I yawned and blinked sleepily. I jumped slightly when I felt Ichigo pick me up bridal style. I struggled in his arms. "Don't bit me, unless you want to get dropped again."

_**Your signature  
Is on my hip  
A kiss from you  
Still on my lips  
I am entire  
I am finally one  
But the moments  
Is long gone**_

"..." I glared at him, but it was ruined by yawning. Why am I so tired...I just woke up not to long ago...I'm starting to regret being human...

REGULAR POV

Ichigo tucked Kouen into his new bed and left the room. His thoughts were on Kon. He hadn't heard tail nor hide from the little guy...even though he was annoying, he was still what Ichigo considered a friend. He had thought he would pop out somewhere and do something silly or stupid, but...Ichigo hadn't heard a peep out of him.

"Where are you Kon?" Ichigo wondered.

_**I don't need anyone  
Except for someone that I don't know  
I don't need anyone  
Except for someone I've not found

* * *

**_

AN: That's it...if you want to know what Kon looks about like, he's a link...get rid of the spaces in between. http// karineko . deviantart. com / art/. AND OH! I DON'T OWN BLEACH! OR THE SONG BELOW.

**KYLIE MINOGUE**  
**"I Don't Need Anyone"**


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned as I woke up from my nap and streched. I then sat up quickly and looked down at my hands.

"Still human...so...its not a dream..." I frowned in thought. "Is it me or did my voice get...girlier...Damn!"

I sighed as I looked around and took in my surroundings. I must be in the guest roo- My stomach chose that moment to growl. I winced, then climbed out of bed and crawled out the door. As I was heading down the stairs, I heard voices talking. Curiously, I crawled to inventagate. Ichigo and his friends were sitting in the living room talking.

"So, you haven't seen the little perverted bugger since the day before yesteredy?" Rukia asked Ichigo, who shook his head. "That's weird...I mean where COULD Kon go?"

"I don't know...makes me kind of worried about the little guy." Ichigo told Rukia, causing me to blush slightly. Ichigo...cared...? "I mean whose gonna take care of my body when I'm out of it?"

"That....that...that ....little....I thought he...." I growled and looked for the closest thing to throw at him, which was a shoe. I cocked my hand back and let loose.

"OW! What-A SHOE?!" Bull's-eye! I smiled and did a victory sign. I then jumped back when I noticed Ichigo standing up and stomping towards the hall. He stopped in surprise when he noticed me. "You up from your nap already?"

"..." I rolled my eyes. Talk about stating the obvious.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rukia asked me. I just stared at here.

"Whose he and why is he on the floor Ichigo?" Chad asked Ichigo curiously.

"Oh, he's a guest here. " Ichigo answered as he picked me up. I growled and bit him on the arm. I winced and started to cry a little when he dropped me. "YOU LITTLE Bast-"

"Ichigo, you hurt him!" Orihima told him as she rushed to me. She pulled me tight against her chest and rocked back and forth. I blinked and tried to breath, but found out I couldn't.

"Ori-chan! You're sufficating him!" Rukia pointed out, causing her to losen her grip. I turned my head and bit her arm.

"OW!" Orihima pulled away and held her arm. I quickly scrabbled away and headed towards the door. I squealed when I noticed that I wasn't moving and looked back to see Ichigo standing on my too big pants leg.

"Why the heck did you bite Orihima?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed both pants legs and started dragging me backwards and into the living room. I scrapped and kicked all the while.

"Uh...Ichigo...can you explain?" Rukia asked, and the others nodded their head in agreement.

"Sure...just...give me a second..." Ichigo told them as he tried to pull me away from a couch's leg. "Let go!" I shook my head and held tighter. Ichigo kept tugging and ended pulling my pants off of me. This left me only and boxers and shirt. While he and the others were stun, I quickly crawled into the kitchen and under the table. "DAMN!" Ichigo ran in the kitchen after me and sqatted down.

"Come here." He told me, but I shook my head and moved backward when he reached his hand out. I yepped when I felt strong arms wrap around me. I turned my head and bit whoever picked me up. It turns out it was Chad, who winced but didn't drop me.

"Ah! He's got razor-like teeth." Chad stated, then asked Ichigo. "Where do you want him?"

"Bring him in here with us." Ichigo told him, then they followed him back in the living room. "I found him yesterday night at the park while I was investagting the surge of spirit energy and bought him home. He apparently doesn't like people touching him." I growled and bit Chad again, who winced and still didn't drop me.

"And he apparnetly loves to bit people..." Rukia mummbled. I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. "He acts...uncivilazed...."

"Yeah...well...He kind of has amensia or something...He doesn't even remember how to talk...We call him Kouen." Ichigo told them as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hello, Kouen!" Orihime greeted me. I looked at her and tilted my head. "I'm Orihime and you're adorable!"

"..." I stuck my bottom lip out and crossed my arms as I pouted. I'm NOT cute.

"That's adorable!" Orhime squeld. "The one holding you is Chad. The girl with black hiar is Rukia, and you already know Ichigo-kun!"

"Unfortunally...." I thought as I glared at him, only to find that he wasn't where I last saw him. I then felt someone pull pants on me. HOW could I not notice that?!

"There!" Ichigo said with a slight smirk. My stomach chose that time to growl. "Hm..."

"Oh! He's hungry! I think I have some left over mac & cheese cookies!" Orhime said as she looked through her purse for some.

"Uh...Orihime, I don't thin-" Rukia started.

"Found it! Here." I took the weird looking cookie and stuffed it in my mouth. Hm...different...I held my hand out for more. "He likes it!"

"He...likes it....?!?" Chad, Rukia, and Ichigo asked in a surprise tone as I began to eat the cookies.

"Would you like for me too cook more stuff for you?" Orhime asked.

"Coo..." I mummbled as I held a cookie out. She smiled brigthly, then pinched my cheek.

"He's just too cute!" She squeled.

"Hy-ya!" Isshin yelled as he attempted to kick Ichigo in his back. As usual, Ichigo dodged the kick and a small argument started.

"Good afternoon." Karin greeted to everyone.

"Hey, everyone!" SHE greeted. I shivered in slight fear as she ran up to me. "Hi, Kouen!" When she reached out to touch me, I prepared to bite her.

"I wouldn't do that..." Ichigo warned her.

"Why?" She asked as she tilted her head and withdrew her arm when I snapped at her with my teeth. Damn!

"He's a biter." Rukia told her. I glared at her, not liking her tone.

"Nonsense! My Kouen-chan is not a biter!" Isshin said happily as he took me from Chad's arm. Everyone looked in surprise when I didn't bit him.

"C-....ch...pa...pa..." I told him. He blinked.

"What are you trying to say?" Isshin asked. I frowned. Forming words are harder to do in front of so many people...He then had stars in his eyes. "Are you trying to call me Papa!!!!!!"

"C-chi...pa-pan..." I then huffed in fustration.

"No, you idoit! He's trying to say chocolate pancakes." Ichigo said, causing me to look at him in surprise. Isshin mourned, but soon got over it."Right?" I nodded my head in agreement.

"Chocolate pancakes it is!" Isshin said in excitment as he ran into the kitchen with me.

____________________________

"Wait for it....wait for it....Ah! There!" I quickly snatched Ichigo's last pancake from his plate (when he looked over at Rukia to talk) and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Hey!" Ichigo growled at me. I smiled at him as chewed it.

REGULAR POV

Ichigo blushed slightly when Kon smiled brightly at him while tilting his head.

"Ah...isn't he adorable?" Orhimine cooed as she placed one of her pancakes on Kon's plate, causing Kon to smile brightly at her. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and growled slightly.

"Adorable my ass...taking my pancake..." Ichigo grumbled as he watched Kon devour yet another pancake. "Keep eating like that and you'll cause youreself a stomach ache."

"..." Kon paused in thought, which was enough time for Ichigo to steal a pancake from Kon's plate.

"Ha!" Ichigo did a victory. Kon glared at Ichigo and threw his sticky spoon at Ichigo. The fork landed on Ichigo's head.

"Oh...you wanna play like that, huh?!" Ichigo said as he threw his sticky fork, which landed in Kon's hair. Kon growled and picked up the sasuage links and threw them at Ichigo. "THIS MEANS WAR!?"

___________________


	3. Chapter 3

**"Wait for it....wait for it....Ah! There!" I quickly snatched Ichigo's last pancake from his plate (when he looked over at Rukia to talk) and stuffed it in my mouth.**

**"Hey!" Ichigo growled at me. I smiled at him as chewed it.**

**REGULAR POV**

**Ichigo blushed slightly when Kon smiled brightly at him while tilting his head.**

**"Ah...isn't he adorable?" Orhimine cooed as she placed one of her pancakes on Kon's plate, causing Kon to smile brightly at her. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and growled slightly.**

**"Adorable my ass...taking my pancake..." Ichigo grumbled as he watched Kon devour yet another pancake. "Keep eating like that and you'll cause youreself a stomach ache."**

**"..." Kon paused in thought, which was enough time for Ichigo to steal a pancake from Kon's plate.**

**"Ha!" Ichigo did a victory. Kon glared at Ichigo and threw his sticky spoon at Ichigo. The fork landed on Ichigo's head.**

**"Oh...you wanna play like that, huh?!" Ichigo said as he threw his sticky fork, which landed in Kon's hair. Kon growled and picked up the sasuage links and threw them at Ichigo. "THIS MEANS WAR!?"**

* * *

KON'S POV

" Great, now I have to scrub my meat off to stop being sticky!" I whined in my head. I frowned in thought about that bastard Ichigo! It hurt to get that damn fork out!

"Hey, hurry up!" Ichigo shouted through the door. I ignored him as I slowly climbed out of the shower and put some clothes on. I think I'm getting use to this body... I finished putting on my clothes and opened the door. "What the hell!? Why are you still crawling on the floor!"

Then again...maybe I'm not...

______________

"So his legs are perfectly fine." Rukia asked for the ump-teeth time.

"Yeah, he's just forgot how to walk it seems. Poor, wittle Kouen" Isshin cooed as he pulled out a lollypop and handed it to me. I took it and started to eat it. "Aw...he's like the cute little son I've always wanted."

"Idiot!" Ichigo said as his eyes twitched a little.

"See how he treats, papa." Isshin told me as he patted my head. "Papa will raise this one right-ah!"

"Stop making a scene!" Karin shouted as she punched Isshin away. Just then, I heard a beeping noise.

"Ichigo, we have to go! You guys too!" With that said, Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, and she left. Karin stared at me for a minute, before she waked over to her father and dragged him out of the room leaving me and HER!

"Um.." She took a step towards me, causing me to fall backwards off the table. I winced, which she saw. She ran over. NO! I ran backward into a corner, which made her stop. She then begin to sniff and tear up. "WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME! WAH....."

"..." I watched dumbfounded as she started sobbing her little heart out.

"Every time I want to help or get close to you, you run away! I just want to be your friend!" She cried, making me feel guilty. I mean even if she was a little nutty...she was still a little girl...and she was kind of nice and sweet. I sighed as I crawled over to her and hugged her. She stopped crying and stared at me in shock. "Does...+sniff+...does this mean you want to be my friend?!"

"F...fri...friend." Damn, I sound retarded. I think I'm getting the hang of talking. Still, why is that I can't function as well as I do when when I enter Ichigo's body through a pill. I should really tell them that its me...NOT! As soon as I'm able, I'm out of here!

"My first offical job as your friend is to teach you how to walk!" Yuzu exclaimed excitedly. She clasped her hands together happily. "We'll have you walking by the end of the day!"

I have created a monster...

___________________

"You just put one foot in front of the other." Yuzu reminded me. I frowned as I held onto the walls and took one shaking step after another. "That's it...that's it...remember, these chocolate pancakes are waiting for you!"

"Ch...coco cake." I repeated excitedly. I can taste them melting on my tongue. One foot...other foot...this foot...that foot... Hey, I think I got it. All I have to do is concentrate on my balance, everything else is simple! Here I come mountain of chocolate pancakes!


End file.
